1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method of manufacturing a display substrate. More particularly, the subject matter relates to a method of manufacturing a display substrate decreasing a processing time to enhance a yield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a display substrate, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. The display substrate includes a display area in which a plurality of signal lines and a plurality of transistors connected to the signal lines are formed, and a peripheral area in which a plurality of pads supplying an electric signal to the signal lines is formed.
Originally, an LCD panel using a twisted nematic (TN) mode was a popular choice. Recently however, an LCD panel using a plane to line switching (PLS) mode has been the more popular choice due to a wider viewing angle.
In the LCD panel using the PLS mode, liquid crystal molecules horizontally arranged by a fringe filed between a common electrode and a pixel electrode displays a grayscale.
A display substrate of the LCD panel using the PLS mode includes gate and data lines, a thin film transistor (TFT) connected to the gate and data lines, and the pixel electrode connected to the TFT.
The TFT includes a gate electrode connected to the gate line, a semiconductor layer forming a channel, a source electrode connected to the data line and a drain electrode facing the source electrode. The TFT is a switching element controlling an image signal applied to the pixel electrode through the data line according to a gate signal applied through the gate line.
However, the display substrate is formed via a plurality of complicated and detailed photo etching processes that determine a manufacturing time and a manufacturing cost for the display substrate. In addition, the manufacturing process for the display substrate includes a semiconductor process and a plurality of mask processes. Accordingly, there is need for a method to simplify and reduce the number of the photo etching processes to decrease total manufacturing time and total manufacturing cost for the display substrate.